


Seriously?

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You were his senior in highschool, but one day he somehow got your number, and started to thank you for inspiring him to pursue music, since you used to love playing and singing, which you had to give up sadly. When you tell him this, he is sad, but lets you live his music dream with him, telling you every big thing that is going on.Scenario :Baekhyun confessed to you a while back, and because of that you have been avoiding him for the past two days to think about it, and now that you have your feelings sorted out, you go to confront him.~Bun Baekhyun x Reader~Seriously?>Your PoV<





	Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this i didn't know too much about Baekhyun, so my apologies for that :(

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You were his senior in highschool, but one day he somehow got your number, and started to thank you for inspiring him to pursue music, since you used to love playing and singing, which you had to give up sadly. When you tell him this, he is sad, but lets you live his music dream with him, telling you every big thing that is going on. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ Baekhyun confessed to you a while back, and because of that you have been avoiding him for the past two days to think about it, and now that you have your feelings sorted out, you go to confront him. _

 

**_~Bun Baekhyun x Reader~_ **

**_Seriously?_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

Walking into the lounge room, you were finally able to find the guy you were looking for, “Hey, Baekhyun”, I said, leaning on the couch he was sitting on, “Where have you been, I’ve been looking for you.?”

He smiled, looking up from his phone to look at you, “I was scrolling through social media, why”, he said calmly, as if he forgot his big confession from the last time we talked.

Furrowing my brows, I bit my lips, still sensing the tenderness from when I was thinking about how I would answer, yet I eventually composed myself, slouching next to him, watching as he scrolled through various people’s posts.

Leaning on my arm suddenly, I looked at him ,watching him innocently smile as he returned to his previous work. He did this all the time, but now that I had sorted out my emotions for him, I was upset to say the least.

Staring at him for a while, I looked at his face as he mindlessly scrolled through the posts, turning back at me with quite a different expression than before, he seemed a bit more serious, “Ehh- Why are you staring at me- Is there something on my face”, he said, wiping his face.

Glaring, I tilted my head, “Did you really forget about what we talked about the other day”, I said, my gaze softening with disappointment, “Ahh… to think I took you seriously.”

“Huh”, he questioned suddenly, placing his phone on the coffee table, “Do you mean...?”

Shaking my head, I fully collapsed on the couch, sighing as loud as humanly possible, “Really”, I said, rolling my eyes, “Just a few days ago you confessed to me, were you just joking around or something”, not trying to initiate anything, thinking that he possibly was joking and would pick on me for actually thinking about it.

Looking at me intently, he seemed shocked, a bit fidgety as well, “U-um… I don’t remember joking about anything”, he said, getting closer, taking my hand in his, making me retract into the couch at the sudden change of attitude.

Rubbing circles in my hand, he looked at me, his eyes feigning innocence, as he shifted himself so that his knee was in between my legs, “So, what is your response”, he said, his eyes hiding a flame ready to be ignited.

Biting my lip, his stare made me feel a similar way, “I feel the same way”, I hummed, pushing him onto the couch.

He opened his mouth, shocked, yet cocky, “Ah, do you really think I am going down without a fight”, he asked, a sly smirk drawn on his perfect face.

Feeling his knee suddenly nudge my member, I immediately felt my face go red, knowing how things were going to work from now on.

“I see”, I scoffed, groping his dick through his pants, “Then let’s see who’ll win”, I said, knowing I had the upper hand then, choosing the most daring option.

“Wa-wait”, he said, suddenly realizing our situation, making me stop, “Let’s go somewhere else, what if someone comes in”, he said, despite not looking like he wanted to stop.

Getting his hand, I dragged him into the bathroom, “Is this better”, I said, looking him in the eyes, before kissing him.

When I retracted, I saw that his eyes widen, covering his mouth slowly, making me realize that was our first kiss.

_ Even though we were doing something much more inapropriate right now, this is still embarrassing. _

Biting his lip, he seemed to suddenly changed from shy to daring, looking at my lips before at me. Pulling my head towards him, we naturally were pulled into a more passionate one, biting my lip every once in awhile.

Pulling away, we gazed into each other's eyes, “I’m not letting you make me the bottom”, he said, whispering into my ear, not helping the panting.

“Same here”, I said, looking lustfully into his eyes, “For now though”, I said, unzipping his pants, “Let’s just stick to the basics.”

Unable to decline, he moaned as I stuck my hand in his underwear, rubbing around his twitching member, clutching my arms at the sudden contact.

After calming a bit, he shifted his hands towards my own pants, doing his best to pull them down while I continued to touch him.

“You’re really hard, eh”, I smirked, “You really weren’t lying.”

He groaned, half pleasure, and the other out of annoyance, “Why would I be”, he said, doing the same thing that I was doing to him, making me moan.

Progressively reaching our climaxes, we could no longer even try to kiss, with each other fastly pumping our erections, it was difficult to focus on anything else.

Coming one after the other, our shirts were ruined, “Damn it”, he panted, while I rested my head on his shoulder, “This was a new shirt”, he said.

“Just clean it up, jagiya”, I said subconsciously, lifting my head to grab him a towel.

“Jagiya”, he mocked, managing his shirt off of his body, exposing the rest of his nicely packaged body, “What’s with the sudden nickname.”

Embarrassed, I shook my head, putting my hands on his sides, “Just save this body for next time, alright?”

He smirked, leaning his body slightly towards mine, “Of course, I wouldn’t plan on abandoning it anytime soon”, he said, placing his hands on my sides as well, “So don’t get rid of yours either.”

Smiling, I gave him a sly look, “Hope we have a nice battle next time as well.”

“Same here.”


End file.
